This invention relates to an anchoring system for the axles of vehicles with vertically movable suspensions using rotary translating joints. More particularly, the invention relates to an anchoring system for anchoring rigid axles to the chassis of motor vehicles or more generally vehicles provided with vertically movable suspensions rigidly secured to the chassis, by the use of joints with a rotary translating movement.
It is known that in suspensions for rigid axles using resilient elements having a vertical path of movement (helical springs, air springs, hydraulic air and the like springs) longitudinal and transverse thrust is absorbed by separate members of connection between the axle and the chassis of the vehicle, which members are constituted by articulated systems of arms and reaction rods. The terms "transverse" and "longitudinal" as used in the present specification are intended to refer to the driving direction of the vehicle.
In the case of the suspensions normally mounted on truck vehicles, said articulated systems of connection between the rigid axle and the chassis comprise a plurality of longitudinal rods associated with a rigid transverse bar (of the Panhard type) or a Panhard bar associated with a triangular drawbar with its base firmly connected to the axle and the top pivotally connected to the chassis, or a plurality of longitudinal rods associated with a triangular drawbar having its top pivotally connected to the axle and the base to the chassis by means of a pin which absorbs the transverse thrust.
Therefore, in each case a complex system of separate members of connection between the axle and the chassis is required to absorb the transverse and longitudinal thrust to enable the suspension to maintain a strictly vertical path of movement.
As such systems comprise a considerable number of connection members and joints there are at present complicated mounting structures of considerable dimensions and weight and complex maintenance--just think of greasing the joints--and thus, after all, of high production and running costs.
It is an object of the present invention to eliminate or reduce the aforementioned disadvantages by providing a system of anchoring the rigid axle to the chassis, in which the basic elements are formed of connection joints between the vertically movable suspensions and the axle, so as to require the use of only a very reduced number of separating and connection members between the chassis and the axle and thus be of small dimensions and weight, easy maintenance and low production and running costs.